


Cheesy, useless holiday

by MissTantabis



Series: Jekyll and Hyde: That ship as sailed, my darling. [1]
Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shipping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stealing trip, Bella Charming finds Robert Hyde sitting in the Empire. They engage in a little conversation on the usefullness off Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy, useless holiday

_ That was close. _ Bella sighted as she slowly made the door snap behind her. The woman clutched the portmonnaie to her chest, hidden under her red cloak. She had taken it from a rich man's cloak. It was Valentine's Day and therefore most people were not really alert as usual. Easy prey and a good opportunity for the skilled pocket thief.

The crunching of nuts made her look around. There were a few guests in the Empire, but the evening had hardly started, so everything was in the usual. Well, not quite. There by the bar sat a dark haired, handsome man in a simple suit, his tie loose. He was slowly peeling away the paring of the nut.

“Sugar and spice”, Hyde mused with tilted head and ate a walnut slowly, “and all things nice; that's what little girls are made off.” _Well, this is a decent surprise._ Bella's face became less sour and a small smile cracked upon her lips. She slowly moved through her Empire towards the table, hips swinging from side to side. 

The woman loved Hyde for his blunt honesty, aggressive pride and the sheer randomness of his actions. You never knew what he said or would do next. It was thrilling and exciting. It gave Bella the chills and she enjoyed being around him for that. Adventure was something she seaked and he always brought it to her.

“Isn't that a bit vague?”, taunted Bella, “Are all girls like this?” Hyde smiled to himself and kept peeling another walnut. He responded: “There are only two types of girls, Bella Donna. The lady and the slut.” “Oh.” Bella chuckled hoarsely and lifted both brows. “You say so? Well, what are they made off?”

Hyde grinned at her. “Silver and silk, dreams and milk and a lot of selfasteem, that's what a lady seem. Spine, harshness and a good feeling in their guts, that's what you can find in all the sluts.” He leaned forwards and offered Bella a walnut. “However if I had to choose, I prefer the sluts.”

Bella snatched the walnut out of his gripe and threw it in her mouth. It tasted bitter and hard on her tongue, almost oily. “What brings you here?”, asked the bar owner and sat down. Hyde asked: “You know what day it is, right?” “Valentine's Day.” Bella wrinkled her nose and sat down opposite to him. “I am not really the type for that.”

Hyde chuckled. “Neither am I.” “Then why are you here?”, responded the bar owner and crossed her arms, “Shouldn't Robert spend this day with Lily?” She tried her best to sound disinterested, but the glimmer of pain in her eyes betrayed her. Ever since Bella knew that Hyde and Robert were the same person and Robert was dating someone else, she felt betrayed a bit.

However Hyde's next words cheered her up: “You know that Robert is no longer really dating Lily after he found out that she works for MIO. That moron still may love her, but his love for her is much lower now.” It was obvious that the mad man was gleeful because of that.

“So you decided to celebrate Valentine's Day with me?”, asked Bella and tilted her head. She blinked and gave him her bedroom eyes, which made her look softer. “I did not know you could be so romantic.” It was more of a gentle tease. The bar owner knew Hyde was the type of man who took what they wanted and hardly cared for what other wanted. However she had managed to earn his respect. With some work, but she had done it nonetheless.

Hyde reached into his pocket and took out a small box. “I am not the type for gifts, so consider this a kind gesture”, he responded as he handed her the box. While Bella slowly opened it, the mad man added: “Don't worry. I paid for it, so nobody got hurt.” The box contained a necklace, made of black lava stones and red coral.

_ This is expensive. _ Bella's jaw dropped and she carefully lifted the object up, watching the light of the chandelier dance over it. “Why, Hyde?”, the woman breathed, “It is lovely.” He stood up and walked behind her. “Why don't you try it on?”, he asked, his breath teasing the skin of her neck. She felt his hands softly take the necklace and wrap it around her neck.

They both stood there, bodies softly touching. Hyde buried his chin in her black hair and sniffed. Bella had used her flowery perfume. It still smelled strong, despite wearing off by now. The bar owner softly took his hands and let them run over her hips and tights.

“So”, Bella asked and gazed up at Hyde, “How do we spend this cheesy, ridiculous holiday together?” The man rubbed his chin against her head and muttered: “I don't know. Hmm, give me a minute to think.”

Willy was entering the stage. He had decided to check that the piano was rightly tuned, because the actual evening would soon start. The man sat down and slowly let his fingers wander over the keys. Music filled the Empire. Jazz. A wild melodie. Completely improvised and random.

Bella felt Hyde's grip tighten around her hands and he pushed her closer to him. His growl filled her ears. It was a deep, pleasant sound that made her lover's throat tremble. “You have got an idea?”, asked Bella and looked at him.

With a low roar Hyde grabbed her by the hips and spun her around. She gasped in shock, before he safely caught her in his hands. “Let's dance, Bella Donna!” The mad man started to waltz. Bella had a good sense for rhythm, so she was not completely lost when he swirled her around, dominating the room with his movements.

Every now and then Hyde would let go of her hand, uncurled them, before he jerked his hand around and made her fall against him. Bella's heart raced in her chest and she smiled. Bella took a hold of Hyde's hands and made them move slower.

“Don't break anything, do you hear me?”, Bella asked. Hyde laughed before he bent over her. Softly caressing her cheek with his hand, the mad man taunted: “Is this really my fault if things get broken?” She huffed angrily. “Hyde!”

Hyde bent closer and pressed his lips against hers. They kept dancing, while they kissed. The touch sent fire through her body and Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails in his jacket. “Relax”, whispered Hyde, “I was joking, Bella Donna.” Bella tilted her head and snorted with a smile.  _ Yeah, right, you stubborn donkey! _


End file.
